


A Little Hope For The Future

by amaranth827



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots/drabbles for Various Relations in The Flash/Arrow universe. (Supergirl and DC's Legends of Tomorrow may be added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry couldn’t help but think back to everyone’s beginnings. How they all got where they were, as he sat on the old wooden bench in the back yard. They had all done some daring things, they had all made decisions, some good, some bad. It had to have been all worth it, though, to be sitting here watching the scene in front of him. He knew that it wasn’t going to stay this good for long but right now, in this moment he felt at peace. Barry cracked a smile. Felicity and Cisco had just started arguing over the placement of the new tree. They had just gotten it for the back garden.

It was a tree to represent the people that they had lost along the way, but also to represent the people they had found. It also was about growth. As the tree grew he also hoped it would bring a sense of rebirth, that maybe they could all start over. Not forget; no never forget, but move on to new things, to have new beginnings.

Barry let out a chuckle as he listened to his friends’ bicker, neither one wanting to be the one to relent. He glanced up when heard footsteps coming from behind him. Oliver sat down beside him and smiled a small smile, holding out a glass of red wine. Barry let out another chuckle.

“You know that it is wasted on me right?” He asked Oliver his smile widening.

Oliver too let out a chuckle. “I didn’t give it to you to try to get you drunk.” He glanced down at the wine glass in his own hand and swirled the red contents around the glass. “You can at least enjoy the flavor.”

Barry nodded at this and took a sip. He knew he wasn’t a wine drinker but for Oliver, he would at least pretend he was. He glanced out across the green grass. The tiny tree was finally in the ground and Felicity and Cisco were coming towards them. Both smiling, both covered in dirt. He was pretty sure that that little tree was going to give them all a little hope for the future.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin have a movie night...

"The popcorn's ready have you decided which we are going to watch...the new Star Wars or the Old Star Wars..." Cisco mumbled around a mouthful of buttery popcorn as he came back into the living room carrying two bowls, one buttery, one Kettle Corn, Caitlin sure loved her sweet popcorn, Cisco couldn't stand the taste of it. 

Caitlin glanced up from the movies that laid on the coffee table in front of her a frown on her face, "I just can't believe that people used to refer to these one's as the new Star Wars and these ones as the old Star Wars, now we have the new, new Star Wars..." She let out a huff of air as a smiling Cisco placed the bowl of popcorn in her lap.  

Cisco let out a chuckle and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend, "Just close your eyes and point to one if you can't make up your mind, you are thinking too much about it, making it harder on yourself, I just want to get this movie night started, you, me, popcorn, Star Wars- old or new or even new new..." he let out another chuckle that was soon followed by Caitlin's own chuckle and then she smiled her beautiful smile at her, "you know it's this I care about," he motioned between the two of them, "the movie is just an added plus."


End file.
